Harry Potter e o segredo de Remo Lupin
by Lilu Snape
Summary: Harry Potter retorna para mais um ano em Hogwarts para descobrir que nem tudo anda tão bem assim neste novo ano. Novos personagens, retorno dos mais queridos da série, e outros atrativos que você só vai descobrir qndo ler... =)
1. I Pó de Flu

Notas de autor:  
  
Olá vocês todos! Essa fanfiction foi e voltou e eu resolvi começar da estaca zero. Mudei o começo, coloquei uns personagens originais aqui e acolá (prometo não deixa-los virar Mary Sues!!), mas só figurantes, no máximo coadjuvantes, não se preocupem, nenhum deles vai ter papéis maiores na trama. ^.~ Diferenças nos nomes podem acontecer, eu li a série em inglês e não sei o nome de algumas coisas em português, ou mesmo o nome dos personagens pode mudar de uma hora para outra, me avisem se isso ocorrer! Os personagens e universo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling, e à Warner Bros. Eu não possuo direito algum, a não ser de alguns personagens originais, eu não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história, ou me favorecendo de outros meios, bla bla bla... (declaração de praxe)  
  
I Pó de Flu  
  
E mais uma vez, se encontrava Harry Potter espichado em sua cama, em uma modesta, porém impecável casa pertencente à sem dúvida mais irritante família de trouxas de toda a Bretanha. Em cima de uma mesa velha e descascada, manca de uma perna e calçada por um tênis velho para não ceder para a direita, dezenas de livros espalhados, papéis e tinta, coisas comuns no quarto de um jovem de 15 anos. Mas Harry Potter não era um menino comum. Não só era um bruxo, como também era o bruxo mais celebrado de toda a região Bretã, sendo o herói que livrou o mundo dos magos do inescrupuloso Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort. Voldemort assassinara centenas de bruxos e bruxas no passado, incluindo os pais de Harry, Lílian e Tiago Potter, e o teria feito a Harry também, não fosse um pequeno detalhe; inexplicavelmente, o feitiço mortal que Voldemort ateou contra o menino, que contava apenas um ano, não só falhou como voltou contra o mago, fazendo com que desaparecesse, pelo que o povo mágico esperava ser a eternidade.  
  
Porém, não foi bem o que aconteceu. Unindo suas forças restantes e com a ajuda de alguns seguidores, voldemort conseguiu retornar à antiga forma de pura maldade que o constituía, gozando agora de um poder quase onipotente, ameaçando novamente toda a sociedade dos Bruxos e o mundo dos trouxas.  
  
E era isso que pesava na cabeça do jovem Harry Potter naquele momento. Estirado sobre os lençóis desarrumados de sua cama, as mãos sobre o rosto cansado, pensava em tudo que estaria por vir em seu próximo ano. Só uma coisa lhe dava segurança; dentro de não muito tempo estaria de volta à escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, sob a proteção de Alvo Dumbledore, e, na opinião de Harry, se aquele não era um lugar seguro, nenhum outro o seria.  
  
Um barulho á janela fez com que se levantasse. " Edwiges!" Harry sorriu ao ver sua coruja.  
  
Trazia presa ao tornozelo uma carta, Seria a resposta de Dumbledore? Harry esperava ansioso pela permissão do diretor para deixar a casa dos Dursley, não havia mais como suportar os maus tratos de seus tios.  
  
Desatando o envelope, Harry percebeu que a carta tinha um volume um pouco maior que o que esperava. O que seria? Abriu-o e leu a nota a ele destinada.  
  
Harry,  
  
O professor Dumbledore me avisou da sua situação com os Dursley (imagino que deva ser mesmo terrível, lembro-me de Petúnia mais jovem.. era intragável!). Caso queira deixar a casa hoje ainda, (creio que sim, não?), estou mandando uma dose de pó-de-flu no envelope. Às 6:25 a lareira da casa de seus tios estará conectada à rede dos Bruxos. Você terá 20 minutos, depois disso, a lareira voltará ao normal (medidas de precaução contra trouxas, coisas do ministério...). Esteja n'O Caldeirão Furado, estaremos aguardando. Ah, não esqueça de suas malas! Espero vê-lo em breve!  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Harry olhou para o relógio em sua cabeceira. Seis e trinta. Tinha cerca de quinze minutos para arrumar suas coisas e aparecer no Beco Diagonal! Jogou tudo que pôde dentro de seu malão e tentou como pôde move- lo para a sala sem acordar os tios - Era sábado e tio Valter ficaria menos que satisfeito em ser acordado tão cedo num fim de semana.  
  
Edwiges foi solta para achar o caminho sozinha, Harry sabia que conseguiria. O problema maior agora era chegar ao Beco Diagonal com o pó de flu. Só uma vez Harry havia viajado por esse método nada convencional, e havia sido um desastre. Agora não tinha outro jeito, se queria sair da casa dos Dursley, era naquele momento, ou nunca. Acomodou a bagagem dentro da lareira com alguma dificuldade, mas com sucesso ela estava lá dentro. Arremessou um pouco do pó contido no envelope, exclamando:  
  
"Beco Diagonal!"  
  
A bagagem desapareceu em um lampejo de chamas verdes, agora era a sua vez sumir.  
  
Concentração. Dessa vez vai dar certo. Nada pode dar errado agora, você sabe como usar o pó de flu agora, e sabe o que acontece se disser a palavra errada...  
  
"POTTER!!!"  
  
Uma voz muito brava grunhiu na porta da sala. Tio Valter acordara no que Harry estava mandando sua mala pela lareira.  
  
Mais que rapidamente, Harry esgueirou-se para dentro da lareira, mas Valter já estava em seu encalço. Conseguiu agarrar o pé de Harry, mas com um puxão rápido o garoto conseguiu livrar o pé das mãos do tio, mesmo que seu tênis tivesse ficado para trás.  
  
Atirando o último bocado de pó na lareira, Harry exclamou apressado, para não ser pego novamente pelo tio; "Becodiagonal!Becodiagonal!Becodiago -" e sumiu nas chamas de cor verde, assim como fez sua mala.  
  
  
  
........................................................................  
  
  
  
Numa cadeira nos fundos do Beco Diagonal, em frente a uma grande lareira, uma figura em seus trinta e tanto anos, cabelos castanhos quase louros salpicados de fios brancos e olhos mansos aguardava pacientemente com seu cão deitado ao seu pé.  
  
Balançava a perna impacientemente enquanto os dedos tamborilavam na superfície da mesa. O que o estava atrasando?  
  
Lupin olhou mais uma vez para Sirius em sua forma canina, que agora já havia se levantado novamente.  
  
- Te acalme almofadinhas! Daqui a pouco ele deve chegar.. ainda tem cerca de dez minutos...  
  
O cão grunhiu alguma coisa e tornou a deitar-se no chão, com jeito aborrecido.  
  
BANG!  
  
Uma canastra coberta de livros, pedaços de roupa presos para fora, juntamente com uma vassoura, pergaminhos e tintas entre outras coisas aterrissou sobre o desavisado Sirius Black, deitado em frente à lareira.  
  
Lupin apressou-se em retirar toda aquela bagagem de cima do velho amigo, e puxa-lo para outro lugar. Oras, se a bagagem chegara, tão logo Harry Potter estaria chegando também.  
  
Sirius levantou-se, a cauda balançando animadamente, os olhos com um brilho que era visto tão ocasionalmente nos últimos tempos. Lupin aguardava em pé, os braços cruzados e um sorriso quase paterno entre os lábios.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Alguns minutos se passaram e nada de Harry aparecer na lareira, como sua Bagagem. O que teria acontecido de errado. Sirius olhou para Remo com uma expressão de interrogação no rosto.  
  
"Ora, Almofadinhas, meu amigo.. ele deve aparecer a qualquer momento.. não se preocupe..." - Remo sorriu. Embora, no fundo estivesse mais tentando convencer a si mesmo que o que dissera era verdade, e que Harry Potter, filho de um de seus melhores amigos do passado, estria são e salvo ao seu lado dentro de alguns momentos.  
  
O que não parecia que ia acontecer tão cedo...  
  
  
  
.........................................  
  
  
  
Num baque surdo, Harry aterrissou em um lareira desconhecida. Tateando o chão à procura de seus óculos, procurava, em vão reconhecer o ambiente em que se encontrava. Ao que levou os óculos ao rosto, percebeu o porque. Aquele definitivamente não era o Beco Diagonal.  
  
O chão de pedra Bruta, assim como as paredes, teias de aranha nos cantos do teto sem forro e o cheiro de mofo davam uma aparência menos que agradável ao lugar. Estava dentro de algum cômodo à parte, Harry notou. Era um cubículo imundo, onde se encontravam caixas e mais caixas de alguma coisa que ele não tinha muita certeza se queria saber o que exatamente. Uma pequena porta de madeira parecia ser a saída daquela saleta. Ao menos agora ele saberia onde exatamente estava, e talvez, quem sabe, conseguir ajuda para chegar ao Beco Diagonal.  
  
Não fosse a parede escorar as costas de Harry naquele momento, ele certamente teria se estatelado no chão com o odor fétido que emanava do lugar. Barris e mais barris de líquidos gosmentos, caixas com pós de cores variadas, ervas desconhecidas para os olhos de Harry. Outros Barris que a princípio despertaram a curiosidade de Harry, ficaram completamente desinteressantes quando leu qual o seu conteúdo nas pequenas placas; coisas como fígado e olhos humanos, cérebro de diversos animais, e outras coisas que Harry não teve a coragem de ler. Se havia alguém que deveria simpatizar com aquele lugar, seria Snape.  
  
O fedor da loja deixava Harry um pouco zonzo. Onde estava sua bagagem? Ahn.. pelo menos ela deveria ter chegado no lugar certo... ou não? Bem.. isso ele resolveria depois. Agora só precisava cuidar de descobrir onde estava, e sair dali o mais rápido possível.  
  
Atravessando a loja com cuidado para não ser percebido, não foi muito difícil, não havia ninguém, aparentemente, Harry conseguiu chegar à porta de saída, tendo tempo apenas para olhar a placa em frente à loja, que dizia "Casa de alquimia" e, para seu profundo desgosto, descobrir onde estava ao que reparou no ambiente da rua - A Travessa do Tranco.  
  
A última vez que Harry estivera na Travessa do Tranco não fora nada agradável, por sorte havia sido encontrado por Hagrid. E, se em seu segundo ano, quando todos pensavam que Voldemort havia sido liquidado, já não era muito seguro aparecer por aquelas bandas, Harry não imaginava o que poderia acontecer se alguém o reconhecesse na ocasião turbulenta em que o mundo da Magia estava.  
  
Tomando a precaução de cobrir sua cicatriz com a franja e esgueirar-se pelas paredes com a intenção de passar despercebido, Harry tentava atravessar o nada acolhedor lugar. O problema era achar a saída para o Beco diagonal, e Harry não se sentia nem um pouco seguro para perguntar às pessoas à sua volta.  
  
A cada minuto que passava, Harry sentia o coração pulsar mais rápido. Estava tremendo agora. Pessoas de aspecto estranho fitavam-no com ares nada agradáveis. Bruxas carregando o que pareciam ser pedaços de cadáveres humanos, Harry não tinha certeza, Magos de ar sombrio, com suas longas vestes negras, o rosto parcialmente coberto por um capuz. Mendigos sentados no chão, escorados pelas paredes descascadas e cheias de limo das lojas - Uma coisa que chamou a atenção de Harry, não sabia que havia esse tipo de gente no mundo mágico - em grande parte deformados, cobertos por ataduras sujas, cobertas de sangue eco e podre.  
  
Harry começou a passar mal depois de algum tempo naquele lugar. Tudo era cinzento, uma leve neblina corria pelo chão de pedras, que, como quase tudo na rua estava úmido. Apesar de ser verão, um vento frio percorria as ruelas, passando entre as casas e lojas. Harry nunca desejara tanto sair dali, até a casa dos Dursley era melhor que aquilo. Se ao menos pudesse encontrar alguém que conhecesse, antes que fosse encontrado por alguém que não queria, talvez pudesse -  
  
- Te peguei! - de súbito, uma voz desconhecida bradou aos ouvidos de Harry no que mãos enlaçavam seu pescoço.  
  
Harry Potter desmaiou. 


	2. II Resultados inesperados

II - Resultados inesperados  
  
  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
  
  
- Como é que você tem a capacidade de fazer uma coisa dessas?!?!?!?! - uma voz desconhecida exclamava, alguém muito irritado aparentemente, Harry notou.  
  
- Era só para assustar, eu lá ia saber que o moleque era feito de açúcar? - dessa vez era uma voz de menina, muito sossegada, pelo jeito.  
  
Harry levantou-se com cuidado para não chamar muita atenção, aparentemente não precisava ter se incomodado, já que os dois estavam tão distraídos com sua discussão que pareciam ter se esquecido dele.  
  
- E, - ela continuou - eu achava que era você, por isso que fui assusta- lo...  
  
- Achava que era eu?!?!?! - agora o outro parecia realmente indignado - Liv, pelo amor do Deus! O quê que eu tenho a ver com esse menino? Pra começar sou quase um palmo mais alto que ele, e meus cabelos são castanhos, e não pretos, pelos céus!!!! - passou as mãos desconsolado pelo cabelo.  
  
Harry agora observava de um canto da sala, sem que ainda tivesse sido percebido. Francamente, não sabia se deveria ter algum receio da situação, ou simplesmente rir da situação. Resolveu que perigo, ao menos, não parecia correr.  
  
- Com licença, mas.. o que exatamente está acontecendo aqui? - Harry perguntou, timidamente.  
  
Os dois viraram-se na sua direção assim que Harry falou. Agora podia vê-los melhor, e eram de alguma forma familiar, já havia visto aqueles rostos em algum lugar.  
  
A garota não era muito alta, de fato, mais baixa que ele até - se bem que ele mesmo havia esticado alguns bons centímetros do último verão para cá, notou, satisfeito - tinha a pele muito clara e cabelos longos, escuros, nem crespos, nem lisos. O outro rapaz era realmente mais alto que ele, como o próprio dissera ao discutir com a garota, tinha cabelos castanhos de um tom claro, e uma aparência de amigável, ainda que aparentemente aborrecido com a situação.  
  
- Eu não falei que morto, pelo menos, ele não estava? Viu? Viu? Viiiiiiiiiiiiiu? - Ela saltou da mesa onde estava sentada, sorrindo e provocando o rapaz, que simplesmente torceu o lábio com uma leve expressão de desprezo ao comentário.  
  
- Você está bem mesmo? - ele perguntou a Harry, que notou uma preocupação sincera em sua voz.  
  
- Sim, acho. - Harry respondeu. Fora alguns leves arranhões no braço e a roupa empoeirada, nenhum dano mais grave, ele notou.  
  
O rapaz olhou de esguelha para a garota, que agora novamente saltara - e ela realmente pulara para alcançar - para uma bancada. " Sorte a tua..." - apontou um dedo para ela, que não parecia dar muita atenção.  
  
- Bem... não querendo ser inconveniente, - Harry passou os dedos entre os cabelos bagunçados - Mas... quem são vocês afinal?  
  
- Eu sou a criatura maligna que te deu aquele graaaaaande susto que te fez desmaiar.. - a garota respondeu em tom dramático com sarcasmo.  
  
- Isso - o outro jovem sibilou, virando-se para ela - é bastante perceptível, eu diria. - replicou, sarcástico.  
  
Harry ainda aguardava uma resposta, e aparentemente, o rapaz parecia notar isso, ao contrário da garota, agora brincando com um... - Aquilo era mesmo um morcego??? Harry notou, abismado. Teria que descobrir mais tarde.  
  
- Sou Herman Boris Beam. - ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Harry. - e aquilo ali - apontou para trás, na direção da garota, que estava jogando alguma coisa peluda com asas para cima - é minha colega, Liv Winterspool. - olhou para trás, com olhar reprovador, balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Não sei por que, mas.. parece que eu já vi vocês dois em algum lugar - Harry comentou, uma sobrancelha levantada.  
  
Liv saltou da mesa, largando, o que quer que fosse aquilo com que ela estava brincando, no balcão.  
  
- Hogwarts. - respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Apesar que o graaaaaaandioso e famoso Harry Potter provavelmente não deve notar os pobres mortais que cruzam seu caminho pelos corredores de Hogwarts, decretada seu palácio pessoal por Dumbledore - teceu esse último comentário com mais drama que Harry podia esperar, e em um tom quase tão venenoso quanto o de Snape. - Nããããããão.. ele deve estar mais ocupado com as reuniões de seu fã-clube e os grandes eventos sociais... por falar em fã- clube - ela virou-se para Herman dessa vez - Quem será que vai tomar a presidência esse ano? A menina dos Weasley ou aquele moleque que fica passeando com a câmera pra tudo quanto é canto? - Fez uma expressão falsérrima de quem tinha curiosidade de saber.  
  
- Já te disse que esse seu drama é irritante pacas, não disse? - Herman replicou, aborrecido. Ela deu de ombros.  
  
- Esqueça - disse ele a Harry. - mas num ponto ela tem razão, você provavelmente conhece a gente de vista por estudarmos em Hogwarts.  
  
Uma expressão de compreensão passou pelo rosto de Harry. É óbvio, como não pensara nisso antes? Pela idade deles ainda deviam estar na escola, sexto ou sétimo ano, pelo que aparentavam. Ela talvez quarto ou quinto a julgar por algumas coisas, especialmente a infantilidade, embora Harry não lembrasse de ninguém parecido no seu ano, em qualquer das casas.  
  
- Estamos os dois no sexto ano, - Beam pareceu ler o que Harry estava pensando - embora no caso dela isso pareça meio inacreditável - jogou mais um olhar de reprovação à garota, ela simplesmente lhe mostrou a língua, em tom de provocação.  
  
- Ahn.. sim... - Harry não se lembrava de vê-los com frequência, então grifinória era uma opção descartada, seriam da Corvinal, talvez? Não custava perguntar.  
  
- Em que casa vocês estão? Não me lembro muito bem diss...  
  
- Era de se esperar, vermelhinho.... - Liv cortou sua frase. Será que ele não dava um tempo?! Harry começou a se irritar com a petulância da garota.  
  
Herman deu um longo suspiro. Aparentemente a opinião de Harry era mútua.  
  
- Sonserina, somos monitores, aliás! - ela mostrou o distintivo, um sorriso cruzando os lábios, a cabeça balançando de um lado para o outro.  
  
- Deus sabe como... - Herman replicou, olhando para sua colega. E Harry tinha que concordar que não fazia idéia de como esse menina chegara a ser monitora.  
  
Ela lançou um olhar venenoso para Herman.  
  
- Bem... - ele cortou, - creio que seria melhor sair daqui já que você acordou.  
  
Harry concordou com a cabeça. Os três saíam da loja, Harry presumia que aquilo deveria ser um bar abandonado, ou algo assim... restava saber se estavam no Beco Diagonal ou se ainda estavam - Harry passou pela porta para encontrar o ambiente nada agradável que já reconhecia - A Travessa do Tranco...  
  
.......................................................................... enquanto isso em um certo bar...  
  
Remo Lupin tentava desesperadamente acordar um imenso cachorro desmaiado no O Caldeirão Furado. O cão havia caído a mais de uma hora e ainda não mostrava nenhum sinal de que pretendesse mostrar sinal de vida tão cedo.  
  
O jovem ex-professor de DCAT de Hogwarts passou a mão pelos cabelos, com um ar preocupado. Primeiro Harry some.. agora isso! Pensou, olhando para a figura inanimada de Sirius Black, espichado no chão de pedra do bar.  
  
Mas pelo visto metade dos seus problemas parecia ter se resolvido. Harry Potter, ou pelo menos parecia ser, mesmo embaixo daquele monte de poeira, acabava de entrar no Bar, procurando por alguém, acompanhado por um jovem cujo nome Lupin não se lembrava muito bem no momento, mas sabia ser um de seus antigos alunos no seu breve período em Hogwarts como professor.  
  
Os olhos de Harry se iluminaram no que reconheceu Lupin.  
  
- Professor Lupin!!! - exclamou. Deu uma corrida para junto do seu ex- professor e um dos melhores amigos de seu pai.  
  
- Harry! Graças a Deus.... - Lupin deu um longo suspiro, aliviado.  
  
Harry olhou para o enorme cão preto estirado no chão.  
  
- Isso é... ??? - não.. não podia ser...  
  
Lupin fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.  
  
- É ele sim. Desmaiou quando percebemos que você não ia chegar por aqui. - Lupin falou, calmo. - O que me lembra, onde diabos você estava?!?!?! - apontou um dedo para o rosto de Harry, com uma expressão severa no rosto.  
  
- Eu.. eu.. Tio Válter apareceu quando eu ia entrar na lareira, daí eu não sei como, eu fui parar na Travessa do Tranco, eu estava tentando vir pra cá, eu não gosto da Travessa do Tranco, mas alguém me assustou e eu desmaiei e depois eu acordei num bar abandonado, ele e ela me ajudaram a chegar até aqui, porque ela que me deu o susto e ele fez ela vir até aqui então, mas... - Harry falou isso tão rápido que Lupin não pôde entender sequer vinte por cento do que o menino queria dizer.  
  
- Calma, calma aí. Você desmaiou?! E do que você está falando, pelos céus, Harry? Eles quem, você diz? - Lupin perguntou, confuso.  
  
Durante os próximos vinte minutos, Harry explicou detalhadamente como tudo tinha acontecido até terem chegado lá. Lupin então pareceu entender melhor.  
  
- Sim, lembro-me de vocês dois, - ele sorriu para Herman, que ainda estava ao lado de Harry. - Sonserina, não?  
  
Herman fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Liv não estava por ali, Harry notara agora. Como não percebera antes? As coisas estavam calmas demais para que aquela coisa falante estivesse por ali, realmente. Aparentemente Herman percebeu que finalmente alguém tinha dado por falta da garota, pois logo em seguida teceu um comentário:  
  
- Ela voltou para buscar o Ozzy... - explicou, sem muitos rodeios.  
  
- QUÊ? - Lupin pareceu um tanto quanto assombrado. - Ela ainda ta criando aquele bicho? Snape ainda está permitindo, assim, sem mais nem menos?!?  
  
- Nah... - Herman explicou, calmo - nós demos um jeito de "morrer" ele ano passado... mas ela mandou que empalhassem ele e agora usa como uma espécie de bicho de pelúcia muito feio... - comentou.  
  
Lupin ainda parecia um tanto quanto indignado, o queixo caído.  
  
- Aquilo é um morcego, por Deus!!!! - exclamou, desconsolado.  
  
Ahn.. então Harry estava certo sobre a bola peluda com asas.  
  
O jovem sonserino olhou para um grande relógio na parede do bar. Contava três horas da tarde. Harry olhou por cima do ombro para ter certeza do horário, passara tanto tempo assim?  
  
-Acho melhor eu voltar antes que ela ataque mais alguém... - sorriu com o canto da boca. - Até outra vez, Potter. - acenou antes de sumir pela porta.  
  
Agora restavam Lupin, Harry, um bando de malas e um cachorro desmaiado. A situação estava ficando cada vez mais estranha...  
  
............................................ 


	3. III Na toca do lobisomem

III - Na Toca do Lobisomem  
  
Pouco tempo depois Harry chegava à casa de Lupin, largando suas malas no chão. Teve que carrega-las todas sozinho, pois Lupin estava em muito pior situação carregando um cão quase do seu próprio tamanho no colo. Cambaleando até entrar na casa, Lupin soltou Sirius no chão com um grande estrondo.  
  
- CABLAN!!!!  
  
- Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupin!!!!! - Uma voz estridente ecoou pela casa, vindo do andar de baixo. - O que você está armando aí em cima?? - parecia pertencer a uma mulher muito irritada.  
  
- Erm.. nada sra. Watson!!! Deixei cair... hum... o armário em cima de mim! - Lupin improvisou, gritando pela janela para sua vizinha de baixo.  
  
- Bem feito. - a velha resmungou, voltando a se calar.  
  
Lupin fechou a janela com força suficiente para faze-la voar para o outro lado da rua - Bem feito... - resmungou em tom falsete, em uma imitação da vizinha - maldita velha - praguejou.  
  
Harry não se conteve eu deixar um leve risinho escapar. Era a primeira vez que via Lupin praguejar contra alguém.  
  
- Bem, Harry... - Lupin voltou ao seu normal, pacífico como sempre. - Bem vindo ao meu humilde lar, não é lá grande coisa, mas espero que se sinta à vontade em casa. - sorriu.  
  
Casa não era bem a palavra apropriada para o lugar. Muquifo seria mais associável ao ambiente. O apartamento, se é que dava para chamá-lo assim, pertencia a um velho prédio perto do Beco Diagonal, uma construção muito antiga, toda em madeira, que na opinião de Harry só por magia - e das boas! - é que ainda estava em pé.Por fora o prédio de três andares ainda mantinha seu aspecto desde os tempos em que fora construído.  
  
O telhado de estilo holandês, com muitas falhas aqui e acolá de telhas faltando, e outras tantas meio apodrecidas, mostrava alguma cor vermelha ainda, como as floreiras um tanto quanto maltratadas sob as janelas.As venezianas das janelas estavam meio quebradas e emendadas com barbantes e pedaços de arame. Um dos vidros da janela de Lupin estava quebrado, e este aparentemente não havia se incomodado muito para consertar isso.  
  
No primeiro andar se encontrava uma ampla sala com uma lareira de pedra. Harry notara que o ambiente de dentro era muito maior do que parecia ser, vendo a casa de fora, o que Harry julgava ser por causa de alguma magia. O chão de pedras estava muito empoeirado, assim como todo o resto dos poucos móveis naquele andar.Dois sofás vermelhos, meio remendados estavam de frente para a lareira, assim como uma velha poltrona estampada de flores amarelas, em estilo vitoriano, na qual um gato preto magro como o diabo descansava. Um tapete verde estava estendido no chão, muito desbotado em algumas partes, e em outras, furado, mas cumpria sua função ainda. No canto, uma pequena mesa redonda com um vaso de porcelana branco, com desenho em cor azul dava uma aparência agradável, ou melhor dizer, menos ruim, à sala. No outro canto um velho abajur permanecia esquecido.  
  
Ainda no primeiro andar se encontrava um balcão, que Harry julgou ser uma espécie de portaria, ainda que não tivesse ninguém por lá quando chegaram.  
  
A escada que levava aos outros andares ruía tanto quando alguém pisava em seus degraus que parecia que ia desabar a qualquer momento. Nos cantos das paredes com o teto - não havia forro - várias teias de aranha pendiam, em meio a tanta poeira.  
  
O 'apartamento' de Lupin não era muito melhor. Para começar, a porta não podia sequer ser fechada, era somente equilibrada mal e mal na parede para não cair. Dentro da casa, as paredes eram cobertas por um papel amarelado, que no passado deveria ter sido uma bonita estampa de folhas e flores de estilo romântico, em alguns lugares, já bem desbotado, em outros, já parcialmente rasgado, mostrando a parede de madeira meio apodrecida pelo tempo. O chão de madeira envergava levemente a cada vez que alguém dava um passo, e fazia ruídos terríveis. Isso afora os pequenos buracos em alguns lugares, um ou outro suficientemente grandes para se observar o que acontecia no prédio de baixo.  
  
No meio da sala, dois sofás mufubentos, um de cor azulada e outro xadrez verde, remendados com panos de cores diversas, e em outros lugares apenas rasgados com algumas almofadas velhas e remendadas jogadas por cima. Acompanhava uma poltrona em estado não muito pior, com um pufe para descansar as pernas. O tapete felpudo no chão estava calvo em alguns pontos, e a mesa de centro, cuja perna estava quebrada, estava calçada por dois volumes de um livro de Guilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Na janela, uma cortina de um tecido estampado de azul com flores verdes havia sido improvisada. À sua frente estava uma escrivaninha muito velha, como o resto dos móveis da casa, coberta de livros e pó.  
  
No outro cômodo encontrava-se a cozinha. Armários capengas para todos os lados, outra mesa bamba, uma geladeira cuja porta mantinha-se fechada com muita fita adesiva, um fogão mais sujo que carvão propriamente dito, e todo quanto é tipo de parafernália espalhada pelos quatro cantos do cômodo. Um fio de arame cruzava a cozinha de um lado a outro, com várias panelas penduradas, assim como conchas, colheres e outros utensílios domésticos, todos balançando acima da cabeça de quem quer que tivesse a coragem de entrar ali.  
  
Harry jogou suas malas num quarto que Lupin indicara, e quando voltou para a sala, qual foi sua surpresa ao encontrar seu padrinho, Sirius Black, em sua fama humana, acordado, embora um pouco atordoado ainda, em pé no meio da sala.  
  
Harry não se conteve em correr e dar um abraço em Sirius, que foi pego de surpresa, nunca antes tinha sido o alvo de uma demonstração de afeto assim. Afagou a cabeça de Harry de forma paterna.  
  
- Ei.. agora você está aqui com a gente... - sorriu para Harry. Um sorriso que logo logo sumiu de seu rosto, substituído pó uma expressão meio desconfiada, meio aborrecida, - O que me faz lembrar, ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?!?!?! Quer me matar do coração????????  
  
Depois de uma longa conversa, na qual Harry teve que explicar todos os acontecimentos para Sirius, os três se acomodaram na cozinha para tomar um chá e acabarem a conversa mais calmamente.  
  
................................................  
  
*enquanto isso na sala de Alvo Dumbledore*  
  
- Não.  
  
- Severus... Pense bem , não estamos falando de nenhuma missão de alto risco que envolva... - Albus Dumbledore interrompeu sua frase, ao lembrar- se com quem estava falando, e de onde exatamente esse alguém estava voltando.  
  
- Estamos Irônicos, hoje, não? - replicou em um tom de puro veneno - Até de mais para o meu gosto. - Snape apoiou as mãos na escrivaninha de Dumbledore, a cabeça abaixada, as mechas oleosas de seu cabelo cobrindo o rosto.  
  
- Severus, perdoe-me, por um momento eu acabei esquecendo-me do que estava acontecendo... - Dumbledore estendeu a mão sobre o ombro do bruxo mais jovem, em um tom paternal.  
  
Snape desvencilhou-se em um movimento rápido e brusco. - É comum quando se trata desse assunto em especial, não é mesmo? Já estava me esquecendo, todos os outros problemas do mundo perdem sua importância quando estamos lidando com a criança de cristal da Grifinória. - comentou amargamente.  
  
Alvo não disse nada, apenas fitou os olhos do professor de poções por alguns instantes. Nos olhos claros do diretor, poderia-se ler claramente sua preocupação a respeito de Snape.  
  
- Não há... nada que você possa fazer sobre isso, diretor. - Snape estendeu a mão na frente do rosto de Dumbledore antes que este pudesse interromper sua frase. - Eu entrei nisso sozinho, de meu livre arbítrio. E do mesmo modo continuo.  
  
Snape afastou-se em direção à porta, em passos longos. Virou-se nos calcanhares antes de deixar a sala. - Vou. Mas somente para checar se nada deu errado - Snape torceu o lábio, alguma coisa tinha que dar errado, estando se falando de quem estavam - Não espere grandes recepções da minha parte. - resmungou antes de sair da sala, deixando o diretor sozinho, em sua cadeira.  
  
O diretor analisou o que acabara de ouvir de Snape, momentos antes deste deixar a sala. Antes de começarem a discutir por causa de Harry Potter. Assuntos mais importantes, ou ao menos mais urgentes. Assuntos que tinham a ver com Lord Voldemort.  
  
O ex-aluno de Dumbledore, aquele que em seu tempo brilhara como nenhuma outra jovem mente de Hogwarts e que se corrompera, debandando-se para o lado das trevas, estava de volta. E começava a arquitetar seu plano como um jogador experiente, próximo a começar um joguinho de xadrez.  
  
Logo logo, os alicerces dos planos de terror de Voldemort estariam montados novamente, e desta vez, ninguém sabia o que poderia acontecer. Errar é humano, permanecer no erro é pura ingenuidade. E se havia uma coisa que Dumbledore aprendera analisando o jovem Riddle, é que ele nunca fora ingênuo, e, a julgar pela atual situação, tampouco humano.  
  
Snape tentara voltar ao círculo dos comensais, numa nova tentativa de começar novamente o jogo de espião. Mas a mesa não era mais a mesma agora, e ele temia que os jogadores também não.  
  
Aparentemente Voldemort aceitara Snape novamente no círculo. O mestre das poções argumentou que se unira a Dumbledore pois precisava manter-se informado sobre qualquer atividade de seu antigo mestre, e, quem melhor saberia sobre Lord Voldemort que seu maior rival, Alvo Dumbledore. Snape buscaria informações de dentro de Hogwarts para Voldemort. Dumbledore em sua e petulância de achar que todos obedeciam a sua mais simples ordem, acreditara que Snape estava espionando entre os comensais, e que as informações que passava eram as mais verídicas possíveis. Na hora certa Snape o trairia. E qual seria o gosto do senhor das trevas ao ver o diretor de Hogwarts ser apunhalado pelas costas, por uma das pessoas em que mais confiava em sua escolinha de bruxos infestada de trouxas.  
  
Ou assim disse-lhe Severus Snape. Segundo o professor tudo corria como o planejado; mas Dumbledore não tinha tanta certeza disso.  
  
Snape estava pálido, mais que de costume, e, a julgar pela cor natural do professor, isso era muito. Estava mais nervoso que de costume, e Dumbledore notara algumas pequenas oscilações em seu temperamento, e mudanças quase imperceptíveis no professor. Coisas que passariam despercebidas para outros, como a expressão do olhar de Snape ou seus comentários sarcásticos.  
  
Ele havia perdido totalmente seu humor. Ah! Sim.. Severus Snape tinha um certo senso de humor. Humor negro e de puro sarcasmo, mas que ainda estava lá, e que chegava até a divertir Dumbledore às vezes. Mas de algumas semanas para então, esse leve toque de ironia havia desaparecido, restavam apenas os comentários amargos.  
  
E Dumbledore tinha receio do que poderia acontecer com Snape, caso Voldemort descobrisse seu disfarce. E ainda que o professor insistisse que não havia nada que pudesse afetar com a sua ausência em Hogwarts, Dumbledore sabia que não seria bem assim.  
  
Naquele exato ano, Snape completaria quinze anos de Diretor da Sonserina. E nenhum mestre das casas contava com tanta devoção de seus alunos quanto Snape contava naqueles tempos. Nem mesmo Dumbledore, em sua época dirigindo a Grifinória. E se Snape deixasse seus alunos, haviam alguém que provavelmente não pensaria duas vezes em acolher seus alunos. Alguém que Dumbledore não fazia questão nenhuma de deixar seus alunos, quem quer que fossem, seguir. Lord Voldemort.  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
*manhã seguinte, 7:30, cozinha da casa de Remo Lupin*  
  
Harry Potter acordou em uma cama estranha, em um lugar menos familiar ainda. E suas costas doíam. Muito.  
  
Levantou-se, se espreguiçando, sua coluna deu um leve estalo. Pegou seus óculos na cabeceira da cama, e o ambiente à as volta finalmente veio em foco. Ah, sim. Agora podia se lembrar. Estava na casa de Remo Lupin.  
  
CABLÉM!!!!  
  
Um barulho na cozinha, resultado de pelo menos vinte panelas caindo ao chão e em seguida a voz muito ranzinza da vizinha de baixo amaldiçoando Lupin fizeram com que Harry acordasse de vez. Isso e a curiosidade de descobrir o que os membros restantes dos Marotos estavam fazendo a uma hora dessas da manhã.  
  
Na cozinha, Remo Lupin sentava-se à mesa calmamente servindo-se de chá. Servindo-se não seria bem a palavra, na verdade a chaleira estava flutuando no ar e preenchendo a xícara com o líquido quente. O açucareiro, também animado, despejou algumas colheres de açúcar na xícara.  
  
Harry tinha que se acostumar com esses utensílios vivos do mundo dos bruxos. A chaleira encurvou-se levemente, cumprimentando Harry, o que fez com que um pouco de chá caísse no chão.  
  
- Ah! Bom dia Harry! - Lupin cumprimentou, sorridente. - Espero que tenha dormido bem.  
  
Harry concordou com a cabeça.  
  
- O que Sirius está fazendo?!?! - Harry acabara de perceber seu padrinho, quase dentro da geladeira, procurando alguma coisa.  
  
Sirius não se incomodou em sair da posição em que se encontrava. De fato, até entrou mais dentro da geladeira.  
  
- Acho que vi alguma coisa se mexendo aqui dentro... - grunhiu.  
  
Os cabelos de Harry ficaram em pé. - Como é que é?!?  
  
Lupin nem pareceu dar muita importância, na verdade, continuou tomando seu chá, como se Sirius tivesse dito apenas que o céu era azul, ou algo comum.  
  
- Se descobrir o que é, mata. - foi a única coisa que disse.  
  
Harry não sabia se ria ou se chorava com esse último comentário de Lupin.  
  
- Haha! Achei!!! - Sirius exclamou, triunfante.  
  
Alguma coisa verde e gosmenta atravessou a cozinha voando, indo chocar- se com a parede a meros centímetros de Snape, que desviara com um salto para o lado. Snape?  
  
- De tudo que eu esperava achar aqui, devo confessar que isso não era uma das coisas que passara pela minha cabeça. - Snape sibilou, olhando a cena com uma expressão de nojo em seu rosto.  
  
- Tecnicamente não passou pela sua cabeça, passou pelo seu lado, e você desviou. - Sirius sorriu.  
  
Argh. Se as piadas de seu padrinho fossem continuar nesse calibre, Harry não tinha certeza que continuaria vivo por muito tempo nesse verão.  
  
Snape limitou-se a um erguer de sobrancelha ao comentário de Black.  
  
Lupin levantou-se de sua cadeira para cumprimentar o ex-colega.  
  
- Bom dia Severus. O que o traz à minha casa? - Lupin sorriu, de modo sinceramente simpático, apesar das rixas com Snape alguns anos antes.  
  
- E é um costume dos Sonserinos invadirem as casas sem ao menos bater, ou você é que inaugurou a moda? - Black emendou, encarando Snape.  
  
Snape deu um sorriso de desdém. - Para começar, se eu tivesse batido à porta, ela teria caído, ou talvez até partido ao meio, a julgar pela situação aqui. - atirou para Sirius. - Quanto à sua pergunta, Lupin, Só vim para checar se o menino havia chegado aqui inteiro.  
  
E desde quando Snape se preocupava com a situação de Harry? Harry pensou, uma de suas sobrancelhas levantada. Snape pareceu ler seus pensamentos, pois tão logo emendou;  
  
- Apenas por ordens de Dumbledore. Confie em mim, nada me faria aparecer aqui por livre e espontânea vontade.  
  
Por alguns momentos os três ficaram se encarando. Harry pensou que coisa boa não sairia daquele encontro. Mas então Snape apenas cumprimentou Lupin com um curto baixar de cabeça e deixou a casa.  
  
- Apenas por ordens de Dumbledore. Confie em mim, nada me faria aparecer aqui por livre e espontânea vontade. - Sirius repetiu a frase de Snape em um tom muito falsete, fazendo caras e bocas. Depois disso começou a chamar Snape de tantos nomes que Harry tinha certeza que não conhecia nem a metade dos palavrões que seu padrinho estava usando.  
  
Lupin sibilou para Sirius calar a boca, pois Harry ainda estava ali e não era muito bom exemplo de sua parte praguejar de tal maneira. Lílian possivelmente não iria gostar daquilo, se ainda estivesse viva, lembrou a Sirius, com seriedade e saudades dos amigos.  
  
Sirius resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa para algo mais agradável, já que uma nuvem de constrangimento baixara na cozinha depois daquilo.  
  
- Ah! Temos que chegar logo ao Beco Diagonal! Afinal, não temos o dia todo para fazer compras não é? - Remus olhou para Sirius com um ar confuso, e ele provavelmente notou, pois logo emendou - Bem, na verdade nós temos a tarde inteira à toa pra fazer compras... mas é sempre mais agradável sair de casa para dar um passeio, não é Harry? - Sirius deu um tapa amigável nas costas de Harry.  
  
Remus suspirou.  
  
- Bem, vamos lá então. Devo pegar a sua coleira? - acrescentou, com ar maroto.  
  
- Não. - Sirius resmungou. Harry abafou um riso.  
  
Lupin jogou um pouco de pó de flú na lareira, lançando um olhar para Harry, - Espero que dessa vez nada saia errado... - sorriu.  
  
Minutos depois, o jovem Harry Potter acompanhado de seu ex-professor de DCAT e um enorme cão negro aterrissavam na lareira d'O Caldeirão furado.  
  
  
  
Notas: Bom, e aê? Alguém gostou? Acha que dá pra continuar? Se pelo menos 2 pessoas lerem e acharem que deve ir pra frente, eu continuo, então, por favor, façam uma criticazinha, é só clicar em review, né?!!! 


End file.
